PM42
"Saki and Chihiro's Spiriting Away!?" (サキとちひろの神隠し！？; Saki to Chihiro no Kamikakushi!?) is the 42nd episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 144th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Saki won the autograph session of her favorite anime director and was delighted! At the sign event, she encounters Chihiro, an enthusiastic fan. However, the director has become an Ikenaier! Will Saki who has transformed into a Phantomirage be able to rescue the director with the power of the fans! The girls imagine making the world better with their perfumes. Seira lends Kokomi her "Be Like Perfume" because you can't be Phantomi-like if you don't clean your room. She heard from Kokomi's mom that her room is messy. Saki arrives and announces that she won the autograph session of her favorite anime director, Hayato Nagasaki, who is famous around the world. Chief Gyanne and Detective Abekobe enjoy tea and cake but Officer Magyaku annoys them. Gyanne tells him not to get too excited because he managed to make a Gachi Gachi Gyaku Jewel once. She takes the Gachi Gachi hammer and hits him, causing him to become rock solid and fall. She gives the hammer to Abekobe but he doesn't want to use it because a hammer is too much for a maiden. At the session, Saki meets Chihiro, a fan that loves animation, but is having trouble coming up with ideas. She reassures her that an autograph will help her. Hayato is turned into an Ikenaier by Abekobe. He announces to his fans that he's quitting. Abekobe enjoys the chaos but accidentally falls and hits a poster with the hammer. Saki transforms. He challenges her to a Reverse Quiz but all his fans help. He poofs into a black and white tv poofs and reveals four Japanese characters to choose from, zu, ki, ko, na, and form a three character word. The question is something he doesn't like. One of his fans remembers he doesn't like mushrooms, so she tries kinako (mushroom), but it's wrong. She remembers it's a Reverse Quiz so they actually need to find something he likes. Chihiro remembers he likes connecting with fans "tsu ga na ri" but the characters wouldn't work. Phantomi Spade sees a sign that includes the word kizuna in the phrase "Bonding with Fans Linkup." Kizuna from Kizuna Style means bonds and is correct. He poofs back but lies and says he doesn't like bonding with fans. With Saki's encouragement, his fans start sharing their precious memories with him. He says animation work is too gruesome, but Chihiro convinces him that he is amazing because his hard work has touched so many people. Phantomi Clover reclaims his Gyaku Jewel and Kumachi's hat turns it into Flash Perfume inside Spade's coffret. All of the fans get a coffret and the Flash Perfume. Phantomi Spade leaves while the fans chant Nagasaki. She sees the poster from before. The poster includes a sun drawing, and it's turned into an Ikenaier! The sun uses its power causing her to drop her autograph and become an anime character! She's also teleported to an anime world! She uses her Phantomi Wristy to call for help. * Saki's favorite anime director is turned into an Ikenaier. * She saves him and gets the Flash Perfume. * All of his fans get a coffret and Flash Perfume. * A poster is turned into an Ikenaier and the episode ends with Phantomi Spade turned into an anime character trapped in an anime world. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Chief Gyanne # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga # This episode is a pun on the popular Studio Ghibli movie "Spirited Away", literally titled "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi". Category:Episode Stub